


Dog Sitting

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Multiple dogs, So theres a dog, Theres too much fluff i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Garak volunteered to help, and Odo is not appreciative.





	Dog Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a goal now with these.  
> They are still terrible.

"Would you please explain to me why there is a dog in your bed, Elim?" 

"My dearest Constable, I have no idea what you mean."

"I am looking at a dog. In your bed. Tucked underneath your blankets. With it's head on a pillow."

"That dog! I thought you were talking about the one on the couch, which is not the bed."

"There's more?!"

Garak peeked through the doorway of the bedroom. Odo stood over the bed, arms crossed, staring at the little lump under the blanket. It was a tiny lump, but a lump all the same. 

"Yes! Remember the lovely older couple that visited my shop two weeks ago?"

Odo nodded, not looking away from the little lump. The dog's ears had flopped up since Garak had last checked in, which was quite adorable. 

The couple had been a pair of Starfleet scientists from Mars. They'd visited the station before, making quite a few connections with the inhabitants. Garak in particular, made a significant attachment to them. They found his clothing "fascinating". Odo liked them well enough, but their pets were a menace. Sniffing all around, marking their territory in his office. On their latest visit Odo made a point of not interacting with their pets.

"They wanted to take a vacation. However they weren't allowed to bring their dogs with them. So I offered my services-"

"Without asking how I would feel about sharing quarters with a pair of non-house trained canines?" Odo asked, cutting Garak off. 

Garak blinked innocently.

"You would have said no if I had asked."

Odo would not make any headway with this. He knew it, Garak knew it, and the dog in the bed probably knew too.

"Have they made too much of a mess?" Odo asked, resigning himself to the inevitable. 

Garak smiled. 

"Not at all. But I did notice the female acting oddly so I took her to visit the Doctor..."

".... We are not going to adopt any puppies."

"I'll ask again in a few months."


End file.
